With advances in mobile technology, wireless communication devices continue to provide enhanced services. Users of wireless communication devices are increasingly using a wireless communication device for more than making and receiving calls and/or short message service (SMS or texting). Users may store important personal information, documents, images, videos, files, and/or data on their wireless communication devices. Users may access email, banking, social media, and/or other types of accounts on their wireless communication devices. Users may also conduct financial or other transactions requiring security such as chatting, social media updates, submitting payments on their wireless communication devices. With the increase and nature of the type of information and data stored on and/or accessible through a wireless communication device, increased security may be desired.
Numeric combinations, passwords, and/or codes can be used to regulate access to add a level of security. Users may have a difficult time remembering numeric combinations, passwords, or codes. Furthermore, numeric passwords have a limited number of combinations and/or permutations.